Much work has been done in developing bioadhesive materials. U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,430 to Rhee et al. describes the use of collagen-synthetic polymer conjugates prepared by covalently binding collagen to synthetic hydrophilic polymers such as various derivatives of polyethylene glycol. In a related patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,955 to Rhee et al., various activated forms of polyethylene glycol and various linkages are described, which can be used to produce collagen-synthetic polymer conjugates having a range of physical and chemical properties. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,775 to Rhee et al. also describes synthetic hydrophilic polyethylene glycol conjugates, but the conjugates involve naturally occurring polymers such as polysaccharides.
EP 0 732 109 A1 to Rhee discloses a crosslinked biomaterial composition that is prepared using a hydrophobic crosslinking agent, or a mixture of hydrophilic and hydrophobic crosslinking agents, where the preferred hydrophobic crosslinking agents include hydrophobic polymers that contain, or can be chemically derivatized to contain, two or more succinimidyl groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,923 to Yeung et al. discloses surgical adhesive material that comprises a substrate material and an anti-adhesion binding agent. The substrate material is preferably collagen and the binding agent preferably comprises at least one tissue-reactive functional group and at least one substrate-reactive functional group.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,587 to Rhee et al. describes bioadhesives that comprise collagen that is crosslinked using a multifunctionally activated synthetic hydrophilic polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,874,500 to Rhee et al. describes a crosslinked polymer composition that comprises one component having multiple nucleophilic groups and another component having multiple electrophilic groups. Covalent bonding of the nucleophilic and electrophilic groups forms a three dimensional matrix that has a variety of medical uses including tissue adhesion, surface coatings for synthetic implants, and drug delivery. More recent developments include the addition of a third component having either nucleophilic or electrophilic groups, as is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,458,889 to Trollsas et al.
However, in spite of the advances in the art, there remains a need for improved crosslinked biomaterials that are easy to use and store. This need, as well as others, is met by the instant invention, which is a mixture of two components, each component having a core substituted with reactive groups, where the reactive groups on one component are capable of reacting with the reactive groups on the other component. The components are essentially non-reactive in a dry environment, and upon reaction form a three-dimensional matrix.